The present invention relates to the field of accessories for buildings. More particularly, a first embodiment of this invention relates to a convection-type vent for a frame-style building having a peaked roof. This vent is especially well adapted to metal buildings which are often used for storage on farms and the like. The invention provides a vent cover that has an end flashing attachment which snaps into the end cap of the vent cover assembly without the use of tools and then can be installed over the vent opening as an integrated unit.
The second embodiment of this invention relates to a soffit system for metal buildings and the like. More particularly, this soffit system utilizes an interlocking structure similar to the one used in the vent cover embodiment. The interlocking structure allows the soffit to be installed between the siding and fascia of the building without extra trim pieces. Various widths of soffit strips and even extension pieces can be provided to fit a given soffit area width.
Vent Cover
Vents having powered fans are well-known for ventilating buildings. However, the power required to operate the fan in such devices is not always readily available. Furthermore, ventilating the building in this manner may be cost prohibitive because of the energy costs. Passive, convection-style vents provide a less expensive alternative to powered fans for ventilating buildings. Convection-style vents can be placed in a variety of locations on the building, including but not limited to the sides, ends, or roof. In buildings having peaked roofs, the natural flow of air within the building rises to the uppermost area, which is typically adjacent the peak of the roof. Therefore, it is well known to install one or more individual vents or a single continuous vent along the peak of a roof.
Despite the lack of moving parts and general simplicity of convection-style vents, they are often challenging to install over the vent opening. The vents need to be readily adaptable to roofs of different pitch. The installer must often hold the vent assembly together with one hand while drilling holes for fastening the end flashings to end caps on the vent cover with the other hand. This increases the risk of injury to the installer.
Therefore, there is a need for a vent having an easily mountable end flashing attachment. Thus, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a vent that has an end flashing attachment which is easily installable, preferably without the use of tools.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a vent having flashing strips and a vent cover which matingly interlock so as to detachably mount the vent cover to the flashing strips and cover the vent opening.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a vent wherein a pair of lances in the end of the vent cover and a corresponding pair of lances on the flashing strip engage each other so as to limit the movement of the vent cover relative to the flashing strip in an installed condition.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a vent for a roof wherein the vent can be adapted to mount to the peak of a roof having a pitch in a given range.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a vent which requires no separate fasteners to secure the vent cover to the flashing strips.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a vent which is economical to produce, durable and reliable in use, and relatively easy and safe to install.
Soffit
Existing soffit structures are difficult to assemble and require hand tools such as drills, screwdrivers, pliers, hammers and the like to install. Buildings also differ in the length and width of their soffit area. Therefore, there is a need for a more conveniently installable soffit.
Thus, another primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a soffit which is easily installable, preferably without the use of tools, where connected to the fascia.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a soffit having an integral channel for protecting the top edge of the metal siding when installed on the side of the building.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a soffit assembly wherein an interlocking member, such as a lance protruding adjacent a crease, in the soffit strip matingly interlocks with a similar structure on an adjacent soffit strip or a fascia strip to hold the soffit strip in place.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a soffit assembly which can come in various widths or be widened with extensions or adapters.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a soffit which requires no separate fasteners to be secured between the soffit and the fascia (or soffit extensions).
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a soffit assembly which is economical to produce, durable and reliable in use, and relatively easy and safe to install.
Broadly stated, another objective of this invention is the provision of interlockingly attachable accessories for buildings.
These and other objectives will be apparent from the drawings, as well as from the description and the claims which follow.